


The Royal Baby

by Ceszpril



Series: The Royal Baby [1]
Category: Choices: The Royal Romance
Genre: Baby, Choicea, Choices fanfiction, F/M, King Liam, Liam Rys - Freeform, Liam x MC - Freeform, LiamxMc - Freeform, Pregnant, TRR, The Royal Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceszpril/pseuds/Ceszpril
Summary: Liam and Riley welcomes a new surprise to their relationship





	The Royal Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was first posted on my tumblr acct.

6 Months Later…

  
_"Congratulations Your Majesty, I believe you and His Majesty King Liam is expecting your first child"_ Riley couldn't believe what the Royal Physician had said. This morning it was Liam's suggestion that she consult with the Royal Physician as she always feel sick this past few days and it made Liam worried. She felt happy and nervous at the same time.

 _"Thank you Doctor Richards"_ she managed to say

 _Oh Liam would be happy_ , she remembers how fond Liam was with his nephew , Timothy. Every once in a while his brother Leo and his wife Margarette would visit Cordonia and Liam always make sure that he clear his schedule to spend his time with his nephew. Who could blame him? Timothy was adorable, even the former King and Queen couldn't get their hands off of their grandchild. She smiles at the fact that she and Liam would have a child of their own.

_"I will report this good news to His Magesty immediat.. "_

  
_"No!…No I mean..I want to tell Liam myself"_ she said interrupting the Doctor

  
_"Of course , as you wish"_ the doctor smiles and exited the room.

  
She smiles to herself, the nervousness she feels a while ago was replaced by excitement.

It was 09:30 in the evening as Riley looked at the clock of their bedroom waiting for Liam. She had wanted to tell Liam the moment she finished her meeting with the noble ladies of the court this afternoon but Liam's secretary told her that he was having a meeting with the French Ambassadors . She called Liam but he said not to wait up as he was having dinner with the Ambassadors but she couldn't wait for tomorrow. She wants to tell Liam now.

 _"My Love, wake up"_ Liam said as he kissed Riley's fourhead and gently shaking her. His meeting with the French Ambassadors has somehow gotten very late and it was hard to please this people. He already told Riley to not wait for him and he immediately felt guilty when he found Riley sleeping in their couch with a book in hand.

 

 _"Liam?"_ Riley said as Liam gently tucks her hair to her ear . Liam kissed her in the forehead once again

  
_"I told you not to wait for me, come on lets get you to bed "_ Liam helped her to get up and directed her to their bed. She stops midway

  
_"Wait..I have to tell you something"_  
"Im sure it can wait in the morning" Liam said as he continue to lead Riley to bed

  
_"No it can't!…"_ She said a little louder prompting Liam to face her. _"…Its important"_  
_"What is it?"_

  
_"Its about this morning, I went to the Royal Physician and…"_ she trails of

  
_"Aand?"_

  
_"And….."_ suddenly she felt speachless  
_"Is it bad?"_ Liam ask with a sudden worry in his eyes. Sensing it she immediately said

 _"No!.. no its not.."_ she smiles suddenly _"Its actually good"_

  
_"What do you mean?"_ She smiles at him before saying _"Im pregnant"_

Liam was dumbstruck for a moment he couldn't register what Riley had told him I m p r e g n a n t . S h e s g o i n g t o h a v e a b a b y. He looks at the love of his life W e r e g o i n g t o h a v e a b a b y ?

  
_"Liam, Are you okay?"_

  
_"Im going to be a father… "_ he murmurs

_"What?"_

  
_"IM GOING TO BE A FATHER!"_ He said louder this time as he hug Riley and twirl her around the room. "I _M GOING TO BE A FATHER!"_ Liam shouts this time.

 _"Liam, everyone in the palace is asleep!"_ Riley reminded him

  
_"I dont care!"_ as Liam cotinues to twirl her gleefuly and shouts louder this time _"IM GOING TO BE A FATHER!" ._

He felt the same happines when Riley said yes to his proposal the night of his coronation. That time he felt that he was the luckiest man in the world. He felt like the burden of the crown is finally lifted from him , he would not spend his entire life with the woman he doesnt love but the woman he loves and who loves her back even more.

 _"Oh my love!"_ Liam sets her down and planted a kiss on her lips and her fourhead and her cheeks and eyes and nose. Riley couldnt helped but giggled as Liam continues to kiss her.

 _"Alright, alright!"_ She said this time returning Liam's kiss.

Liam hugged her this time _"I love you Riley"_ he said.

Riley thank the God for everything he has given to her. He thank him for that fateful day that he met Liam at New York. He thank Daniel for having a date that night for it wasnt for him , he wouldn't serve as their waiter and met Liam. He thank Maxwell for bringing him to Cordonia and helped her compete with the other noble ladies and finally he thanks Liam for choosing her and loving her wholeheartedly. With a tears in her eyes she said _"I love you too Liam"._


End file.
